In the past, there has been proposed an organic electroluminescence element panel (organic EL panel) 1b having a structure illustrated in FIG. 18 (document 1 [WO 2009/025186 A1]).
The organic EL panel 1b has an enclosing structure in which an organic electroluminescence element (organic EL element) is enclosed by an enclosing member 108 with an adhesive 107. The organic EL element has a structure in which a first electrode (anode) 102, a hole transport layer 103, a light-emitting layer 104, a cathode buffer layer (electron injection layer) 105, and a second electrode (cathode) 106 are stacked on a surface of a substrate 101.
Document 1 discloses that the first electrode 102 is formed by forming a film for the first electrode 102 on the entire surface of the substrate 101 and subsequently performing patterning such that an insulating layer 109 exposes a part of the film including an extension electrode 102a and a region for bearing a stack of the hole transport layer 103, the light-emitting layer 104, the cathode buffer layer 105, and the second electrode 106.